


"How are we going to pass the time, Eve?" Strangers to lovers.

by KasiaMolkvska



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [14]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Eve Polastri, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Lesbian Sex, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Sleeping Together, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska
Summary: Another excuse to have these two beautiful women's alone in a room.Just another sex encounter.Porn.Sex and eventual feelings.Strangers to lovers.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	"How are we going to pass the time, Eve?" Strangers to lovers.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, pulling the hotel robe around me. The stranger standing in the doorway looked confused and surprised.

"1234, right?" she said in perfect boarding school English while consulting her room key. This being a hotel that still used real brass keys instead of those plastic credit card facsimiles. A charming place on the Seventh floor.

For a moment, I imagined the key I heard in the lock was the room service dinner I hadn't yet ordered. But the sight of this stunning beauty in gorgeous dress little black something or other set me at ease.

"Oksana and I live in London"

"You were wondering where I was from, and who am I right?" she responded without a trace of annoyance, pushing an errant strand of stylish blonde hair behind her ear.

I began to stammer a denial." I am Eve and , live in London, I travel a lot, and I've had a standing reservation for this suite every Friday night for the last four months."

"1234 is my room in sure because is my phone's password."

the only thing she and I shared was the key to this room.

Now I was beginning to feel like I was the one who had trespassed. Or at least, that was how I was feeling 45 minutes ago before we'd worked our way through a bottle of the hotel's house champagne.

And I learned that her standing reservation for this suite -- my suite, had to do with her job as an interior designer. And that the hotel was completely booked. As was, apparently, every other decent hotel in Paris. 

"Look, do you want to freshen up or something? Take a shower, maybe."

Her utterly composed demeanour deflated into a look of complete gratitude that touched my heart. 

In a girlish gesture, she left the bathroom door ajar so we could continue chatting. Without even a trace of inhibition.

"Sorry, I just need a clip for my hair." The bath towel was wrapped low around her waist, sarong-style as she rummaged around in one of her bags. Her breasts were perfectly round and taut. High on her chest. And not a trace of tan lines. In her dress, I'd thought "implants for sure." But I was wrong. 

Momentarily alone while she showered, I cupped my breasts, barely able to fill my small hands and wondered how breasts the size of hers' would feel. The weight of them. 

"I can't tell you how grateful I am, Eve," she said emerging from the steamy confines of the bathroom nearly.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here? 

"I have to say that I'm glad for the company. And what else was I going to do tonight?"

I was standing, next to her and I was comfortable and tipsy. I saw her staring at me and I look at her eyes and lips.

"I love your hair"

"Thank you, Oksana"

"And you have a very nice body"

"How are we going to pass the time, Eve?"

"What do you mean," now thoroughly intrigued. Laughing, she got up off the couch and walked over to her suitcase. The back of her robe stuck a little to her damp skin. No tan lines on her bottom either.

"What's that for?" I knew what she was holding but hadn't quite figured out A complicated black harness with lots of dangling straps and buckles.

"How does this thing work?" I asked.

"Stand up and I'll show you."

It was at this moment that I felt like we'd taken a step into unsettled territory. 

"Open your legs a little wider." An order. Hands and buckles and straps being cinched. Reaching around my waist and through my legs. Close but not quite. And a little shiver as I felt a warm breath at the very top of my leg.

"Is that too tight?"

I let out an embarrassed giggle when I finally looked down.

"Take your robe off so you can see it," she said enthusiastically. Her hands deftly found their way inside my opened robe, pushing it off my shoulders. I stepped out of the crumpled heap on the floor, nude but for this strange apparatus floating about my hips.

As I stood in front of the room's ornate full-length mirror, slightly oxidized with age, I couldn't help but want to take it in two hands and start waving it around. It was at once, sexy and powerful. "You'd use this with your many girlfriends?" I asked again.

"Well, not that exact one. This one is new."

Oksana came up behind me and put her hands on my hips. Admiring the sight in the mirror with me. Out of heels she much taller than me.

"Do you like it?" she asked. What? The dildo? Her proximity? Her hands-on my hips? Or now, not on my hips. But gliding up, cupping my breasts. Her full lips? Or the soft kiss she just planted on the nape of my neck. Do I like it? The goose pimples answering more eloquently than I ever could. Oksana's short robe also open. I could feel her full breasts pressing into my back. I wanted to touch them. Her hands, like a musical whisper of silk, floating everywhere at once. I instinctively pressed back into her.

And when our mouths finally found each other. After we'd sorted out where that over-sized dildo would go. She, the hard cock pressed between our bellies like a shared secret, I was taken by how sweet, her mouth was. Soft. Warm. 

And those breasts. God, they felt good in my hands. I wanted to keep playing with them but Oksana slid down on her knees. Taking the dildo in her mouth. First, just the head. And then a little more. And then a lot more.

I was so seductive how she sucked the pink dildo, obviously enjoying herself. she worked her thumb under the base of the harness and found my clit. Aching for attention. My knees buckled a little at just how right it felt. And when two slender fingers worked their way inside. My insides were so slippery, it was if I drew her inside me, I knew I was going to lose it. Or give it up. I didn't care. The sight of this magnificent woman, put together far better than I ever could be on my best day, sucking a cock pushed me over the edge.

And that guttural voice, "suck me, right there, oh god,". Nor was I sure how I ended up on the floor, legs in the air spread wide apart. The dildo doubled back on itself. The beautiful blonde woman fucking mew Hard. Deep. God this thing is thick. And then harder still. Over and over again until the power of it shattered into a sweetness that made my jaw ache. And finally the last of my ragged cries subsided into a lip-biting whimper. Pain. Joy. Relief.

After I'd rested a few minutes, Oksana finally, slowly pulled the glistening dildo out of my pussy and took it into her mouth. Staring at me with a feral quality, as if to say, "I was hers."

I traced a slow path up her leg. Maybe I could just tease her. She parted her legs slightly and pushed her bottom up at me.

"Please, darling."

"Yes, baby"

So aware am I of Oksana, that I'm startled when I glance up and see myself in the full-length mirror. She looks back at me with a sweaty brow and tears smeared eyes. Saying everything without a single word.

I join her on the floor but without real nerve endings, I'm clumsy. I push once but she squirms away. "Not there."

She reaches between her legs and guides the thick head inside. There's no resistance. That much I can feel. The wet, mucking sounds and musky scent feed my other senses.

Slowly, I slide the long shaft in. And then out. And then I'm still. Letting her find her rhythm, as she rocks forward and back without me. Easy. But just when I think I'm going to be nothing more than a firm plinth for her pleasure, her fingers reach back and find me. I take hold of her hips and thrust. As I do, she presses three fingers, at least I think it's three, in my sex As I withdraw, so does she. And again. And again until we both collapse in a tangled sweaty heap.

Without raw nerve endings or an impending orgasm to deal with, the dildo performs flawlessly for hours. Our lips and tongues, too.

I watched her face as her orgasms hit, and it was beautiful. Feeling her shudder and shake beneath me pushed me over the edge as I watched my beautiful girlfriend eyes closed tightly, mouth open, skin glistening, her face told me that she was in ecstasy, and I was in ecstasy too.

I watched as she opened her eyes to look at me again.

"You are so beautiful, baby," I said, kissing her eyelids as a lazy smile played across her lips.

"That was amazing," she said, pulling my closer to her.

And much later, when the first light of the false dawn plays across Parisian rooftops, we come full circle. It's me kneeling in front of her, helping to cinch the silver straps and adjustable the buckles. I open the balcony doors and rest my elbows on the cold iron railing. Not caring a bit that I'm naked for the world to see. The chilly, early morning air does nothing to soothe the burning heat I feel in my insides. Not even when I close my eyes and gasp desperately to take in deep, life-giving gulps of air

That night, I felt better than I had felt in a long while with her sleeping in my arms, nestled into my chest. I awoke the next morning and questioned for a second just where I was, but the beautiful woman laying on top of me put my mind at ease. I hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, then just listened to her breathe before falling asleep again.


End file.
